


Taste of His Friend

by SinQueen69



Series: Taste On His Tongue [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolded, Blow Job, Consensual Kink, Derek is Scott's roommate, Derek knows who Stiles is sucking off, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roommates, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stiles does not, Sub Stiles Stilinski, face fucking, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles’ comes over to see Derek again, Derek who has a surprise for Stiles.





	Taste of His Friend

“I have a surprise for my pretty little cock slut,” Derek crooned as he ran his fingers over Stiles’ throat, tipping the brunet’s head up to look at him. Derek was leaning against the wall of his room and Stiles’ was on his knees in front of him in a now very normal position for the two since this all started two weeks or so ago. 

“What kind of surprise?” Stiles wet his lips, he had been lazily mouthing at the other’s cock through his boxers. 

“One you have to wear a blindfold for and you’ll get a chance to get your greedy mouth on a new cock.” Derek picked up a tie he had waiting on his desk.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out a few moments later and closed his eyes as Derek placed the dark tie around his eyes, tying the knot firmly to make sure the tie didn’t slip. 

“We’ll keep you clothed for now I think,” Derek decided as he gently guided Stiles around the room so he was kneeling in front of Derek’s bed, waiting slightly tense as he heard Derek open the door to his room. Stiles was very aware of his breathing as he waited on his knees and heard shuffling of feet and the creak of Derek’s bed as someone sat on the bed, unfamiliar thighs settling on either side of his body. 

“Go on slut, show him how greedy your mouth is,” Derek ordered, his voice coming from behind Stiles as the sound of jeans being unzipped rung out. Stiles opened his mouth and leaned forward, groaning out as a thick cock was pushed into his mouth. Stiles sealed his lips around the girth and began to suck; his cock was beginning to stiffen in his jeans. 

Stiles pulled his head back, allowing the unknown cock to slap against his cheek wetly before Stiles angled his head and began to sloppy mouth along the underside of the man’s cock, moaning at the taste that spread over his tongue. Stiles whimpered when the man rocked his hips forward, the action pushing his heavy balls against Stiles' face. 

Stiles mouthed and lapped at the sac before pulling his head back and sucked at the head of the man’s cock. Stiles groaned and thrust his hips upwards as the bitter tang of pre-cum exploded over his tongue and he swallowed down as much of the man’s cock as he could, swallowing around the thick flesh. 

“That’s it slut, let him fuck your pretty little mouth.” Derek’s hand tangled in Stiles' hair, holding him in place and Stiles mewled as the other man began to do just that. Stiles gagged each time the head of the man’s cock hit against the back of his throat and his eyes grew wet behind the tie and he could feel drool begin to drip down his chin, wetting the collar of his shirt. Stiles gripped at the fabric of his jeans, hips still moving as he tried to get some sort of friction against the denim against his swollen cock as his mouth was fucked firmly. 

“He’s good, isn’t he? He’s fucking made for it,” Derek said and Stiles could hear the smirk in the man’s voice and his cheeks burned as he stuck his tongue out, allowing the slide of the other man’s cock into his mouth easier and Stiles found he wasn’t gagging as much. 

“Come on his face, he looks so pretty with cum rolling down his skin,” Derek suggested as Stiles felt the man’s cock throbbed and pulse in his mouth and Stiles whimpered at the words. 

Stiles gagged and gasped when the man’s cock was pulled out and Derek’s rough fingers were shoved into his mouth and they hooked against his tongue, forcing Stiles to keep his mouth open wide and more drool to drip from the corners of his mouth. 

Stiles moaned around Derek’s fingers as the warm splatter of the other man’s cum sprayed over his face and Derek removed his fingers just in time for a bit to land in his still open mouth. Stiles moaned at the taste and shuddered as he felt the man’s cum roll down his face and then his neck to pool in his collar. 

“Told you so,” Derek said smugly as unknown panting filled the room and Stiles shuddered as the man’s thighs moved away from his sides and the sound of jeans being zipped up merged with the creak of the bed as the man stood up. 

Stiles remained on his knees while Derek and the anonymous man left the bedroom and talked in hushed tones before another door opened and shut.

“Did you enjoy that?” Derek asked as he re-entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Yes, very much so,” Stiles said honestly, voice raspy and jaw aching pleasantly. His erection was throbbing between his thighs and his jeans were damp and sticking to his skin. 

“Jerk off for me,” Derek ordered almost lazily and Stiles didn’t waste any time as he unzipped his jeans and pulled his aching cock out, pumping his hand up and down over the wet shaft. 

“You actually know that guy, he’s one of your friends. I’m not going to tell you who, I want you to think about this each time you see your buddies. Think about who has seen you like this, a desperate little cock whore, who has fucked your mouth and covered your face in their cum. God, look at you, you fucking love that don’t you?” Derek spoke and by the end, Stiles was all but sobbing as he jerked himself off as fast as he could. One of his friend’s cum was cooling on his face and the lack of his vision only added to the sensation of his hand on his cock and Derek’s dirty, truthful words. 

“Go ahead slut, come,” Derek said sounding almost uncaring and Stiles simply cried out as his body shook and arched as his released almost knocked him unconscious, his hand and clothing painted with his release as he knelt there gasping for air.

“You did good Stiles, real good. I’ll have to think up something for next time,” Derek sounded softer now as he stroked Stiles' hair and allowed the other man to lean against his leg as his strength left him. Stiles just smiled dopily and nuzzled Derek’s jean-clad thigh and found himself looking forward to the next time Derek surprised him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will have just plain old Derek/Stiles
> 
> PS. I wrote this imagining Scott but feel free to put in whoever you want lol
> 
> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
